


Recovery

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con References, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Martouf/Lantash are suffering after Netu, and spend some time talking and comforting each other. </p><p>Written for "Stargate Second Lives" challenge in phoenix_gate on DW, for the prompt: Sam/Martouf|Lantash, blue jello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: Anything with the Tok'ra, but most particularly "Jolinar's Memories"/"The Devil You Know".
> 
> * indicates host/symbiote internal communication.

SG-1, Martouf/Lantash, Aldwin/Gerim, and Jacob/Selmak, had just returned from Netu.  
  
It had been a very long journey back, as the ship could only fly at low speed. Teal'c had pushed the already damaged engines as hard as he could, when he rushed back to the Tok'ra with information, and then again when he returned to Netu, hoping to save his friends.  
  
After being rescued from Netu, Sam, Daniel, O'Neill, Martouf/Lantash, and Jacob/Selmak, had all been exhausted. They had slept, as well as they could. Being as tired as they were, had helped them to sleep, despite the bad memories that had been stirred up.  
  
The rest, and some Tok'ra medication, had done Jacob and Selmak good, but they would need more time before they were back to normal. They had given Martouf and Lantash a summary of the intelligence they had gathered on Sokar and his fleet. True, Sokar was now gone, but much of his fleet had survived, and it was only a matter of time before someone took control of it and of Sokar's domain. Hopefully, it would be _several_ someones, and the power would not be concentrated.  
  
Regardless, Jacob and Selmak had then left for the tunnels, together with Aldwin, after talking a little with Sam, and promising her to return for a longer stay soon - and perhaps a vacation together. Martouf and Lantash remained behind at the SGC for some time, to take part of the debriefing and give the Tau'ri some of the information the Tok'ra had gathered.  
  
\-----  
It was late evening when the debriefing was finally over, and Martouf/Lantash accepted the offer to stay at the SGC for the night. An important reason for this was that they did not feel like going through another debriefing in the Tok'ra tunnels right now. Of course, there was another reasons as well - they hoped to get to talk some more with Sam.  
  
They found their way to the small room that had been assigned to them. Someone had arranged for their own, Tok'ra clothing to be moved to the room, which they were very grateful to learn. It would be nice to wear familiar, comfortable clothing again.  
  
Martouf quickly stripped out of the dirty clothing, which still smelled of the noxious atmosphere on Netu. He then went to the small bathroom, used the facilities, and then turned on the shower, after having located soap and shampoo.  
  
After some fiddling with the knob that regulated the temperature, he stepped into the spray of water. He groaned as the almost-too-hot water hit him, and washed the last days dirt and grime completely away.  
  
There were bathing facilities on the teltac, of course, but only enough for the most basic cleaning. It felt good to allow lots of warm, clean water to cascade down his body, even if he wished there was a pool to step into afterwards. He really wanted the comfort of that right now, but it would have to wait, and at least he finally felt clean.  
  
After rinsing out the last of the shampoo from his hair, he turned the water to cool for a few moments, before turning it off.  
  
*Do you feel ready for sleeping?* Martouf wondered, as he finished drying off.  
  
Lantash hesitated. *I feel exhausted, but it is more mentally than physically. I fear I would have to induce sleep in us both, if we were to go to bed now. Worse, I suspect our dreams would be...troubled.*  
  
Martouf sighed as he hung the towel to dry. *I believe I must agree.*  
  
*Perhaps we could go to the... _mess hall_ , and see if they have something sweet for us to eat. I believe that would be, ah, _comforting_.*  
  
*Yes...yes it would.* Martouf began putting on their Tok'ra uniform. *To be honest, I had hoped we would have gotten the chance to talk some more to Samantha.*  
  
*So would I, but it is too late right now. She is probably already on her way to bed. Perhaps there will be time tomorrow, before we leave.*  
  
*Lantash...you have probably noticed, but my feelings for her are growing fast. After this mission I am certain; what I feel is for _her_ , not for what she carries from Jolinar.*  
  
*Of course I have noticed! I feel what you feel! We are both falling deeply - and rapidly - in love with her. However, I am not so certain she would appreciate being told. She is still confused by the feelings she has from Jolinar, I believe.*  
  
*So, you do not believe we should tell her anything?* Martouf fastened the belt, and straightened their clothes, before leaving the room.  
  
Lantash was quiet for some time, while Martouf located the elevator and determined which floor they needed to go to.  
  
*No. No, I do not think so. I believe we should wait until we know her better. I also fear she is...uncomfortable around me, as you know. You should remain in control when we are around her. For now, at least.*  
  
*If we are ever to approach her, and consider a relationship with her, then she must accept us both. _Love_ us both!* Martouf insisted. *I _will not_ have a mate who does not also love you.*  
  
*Perhaps we should accept that at first. She may come to care for me later.*  
  
*Lantash! This is _not_ open for debate! As much as I... _love her_ , I will always love you more. You _know_ that!*  
  
Lantash 'hugged' him. *Thank you. I feel the same for you.* He sighed. *It may be difficult, but we shall attempt to woo her. _Together_.*  
  
*Yes. Together - or not at all.*  
  
Martouf stepped out of the elevator and walked the short distance to the mess hall.  
  
Despite the late hour, the room was not empty. A couple of SG-teams were seated around some tables.  
  
Martouf walked up to the counter and considered the options. He decided on apple pie with vanilla creme and some tea, which Lantash remembered they had tried before, and which had been fairly good.  
  
He looked around the room, and picked a table at the far back, where they could sit undisturbed.  
  
Martouf had only just started eating the apple pie, when someone addressed him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
Martouf looked up at Sam, who was standing by his table, carrying a tray with food.  
  
"No. Despite our fatigue, sleep will not come easily."  
  
*Or you could have told her that it was the thought of her, which was keeping us awake.* Lantash suggested, 'grinning' naughtily.  
  
*I thought we had agreed we would not yet pursue her openly?*  
  
Sam nodded, unaware of the silent communication. "Me, neither. May I join you?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Martouf smiled at her.  
  
She sat down and placed _three_ cups of blue jello, as well as one mug of coffee in front of her, smiling a little sheepishly.  
  
"Blue jello is, ah, kind of a comfort food for me."  
  
Martouf nodded. "I understand. We also came to get something sweet...and comforting. Samantha, you are troubled by Netu."  
  
"Yes," Sam said, but did not elaborate.  
  
"As are we."  
  
They ate in silence for some time.  
  
While Martouf and Lantash would very much like to talk to Samantha about Netu, and about Jolinar's experiences there, they were nonetheless relieved she did not seem eager to discuss it here in the mess hall. They would much prefer to talk about it somewhere more private.  
  
"How long are you staying?"  Sam wondered, when she had finished the first cup of blue jello.  
  
"We are returning to the tunnels tomorrow, for debriefing."  
  
"That is too bad. I was thinking maybe you'd like to see a little of the surface?"  
  
"We would like that very much. Perhaps we can return after we have reported to the Council. We have not taken any personal time since...since..."  
  
"Jolinar died." Sam guessed.  
  
"Yes." Martouf was silent for a little while, as he ate the rest of his apple pie. He looked at the blue jello Sam was eating. The colour made it look unnatural, but it was obvious she was enjoying the food. "What does it taste like? The... _blue jello..._ I believe you call it?  
  
Sam smiled. "Jello comes in many colours and flavours, but the blue one is my favourite. The taste is called, ah, 'berry blue', and I think it tastes like...well, kinda like blueberries...and raspberries..." She laughed. "Just like various berries, I suppose. Why don't you try it?" She used the long spoon to dig out a large blob of the jello and held it out to him.  
  
He smiled. "Thank you." He closed his mouth around the spoonful and took the offered food.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think...do you mind eating from my spoon? In my culture, people usually don't like to do that, unless they, ah, are very close." She flushed a little. "Often not even then." She shook her head. "I don't know why I just held it out to you like that..."  
  
Martouf had finished eating the piece of blue jello, and again smiled at her. "Very... _interesting_ flavour. It is not like any berry I have ever tasted, and Lantash does not recognize it either. It has aspects of a number of berries we have tried, but none matches it completely. There is also a rather...chemical taste to it, though strangely enough it is not unpleasant. As for sharing your spoon? We do not mind at all." He looked at her, a little shyly. "Besides, we do consider you a, ah, _very_ close friend."  
  
"Thank you." Sam again blushed a little.   
  
*I suspect only close family, or perhaps even mostly _mates_ would share eating utensils here, under normal circumstances. That would explain her reaction. She clearly forgot herself, and, I hope, reacted to us in the manner she thinks of us. I believe it is a very good sign,* Lantash observed.  
  
*I agree.* Martouf gave Sam his most charming smile. "May I have another piece?"  
  
"Yes." Sam returned his smile. "You like it?"  
  
"I do, actually. It is, as I said, a strange, somewhat chemical taste, but both Lantash and I find it quite agreeable."  
  
Sam laughed, then dug out another spoonful of the dessert, and held it out to him. "Here!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They shared the rest of the blue jello between them, with Sam feeding him a spoonful every time she had taken one herself. They laughed and chatted about nothing in particular, something which felt good to them all after the seriousness and traumatic experiences of the mission.  
  
"I assume you still don't want any coffee?" Sam held out her cup, smiling.  
  
"No. _That_ taste is _not_ agreeable to either of us!" Martouf smiled wryly.  
  
"It _is_ an acquired taste," Sam agreed, as she swallowed the last of the black drink.  
  
Martouf sighed. It was time for the pleasant evening to end, and for them to return to their rooms and try to sleep. He was still somewhat rueful at the thought of the dream they would no doubt have. "It has been most enjoyable to spend some time with you, Samantha. It is a rare occurrence, to be able to just relax and talk, without some dangerous mission calling on us."  
  
"I agree. I wish we could do it more often." She sighed. "I suppose you would like to get some sleep. I shouldn't be keeping you up," she said, but she did not make any move to get up.  
  
Martouf and Lantash took that to mean she would not mind spending some more time with them, and decided to suggest they should talk about what was bothering her - and them.  
  
"Samantha, there are some things about Netu, and about Jolinar, which we would very much like to discuss. We realise the hour is late, and we can understand if you wish to postpone this..."  
  
Sam looked down for a few minutes, then nodded. "Yes, I'd like to...talk about...that too. About Netu."  
  
"Is there some place...more _private_ we can go?"  
  
"Yes." Sam was quiet for a moment, considering. "You know, why don't we go topside?"  
  
"I thought I was not allowed to do so, unless I get a special permission, as well as...an _identification card_."  
  
"You won't need that as long as you're staying on the premises of the base - and with me."  
  
Martouf nodded. "I see. In that case I would very much like to go outside."  
  
"Great," Sam said. "I'll get a warm sweater and a jacket, and we'd better get you some warm clothing to put on over your uniform, too. I think it's fairly cold outside. It's early November, and Janet said it's been freezing the last couple of nights."  
  
\-----  
Not long after, they stepped outside. It was a cold, clear night. By now it was close to midnight, and very quiet. A light frost was covering the grass, and since the moon had not yet risen, the sky was dark, except for the many stars, which became visible as soon as they stepped away from the illuminated area just around the entrance.  
  
*First time we're _actually_ walking on the surface of the Tau'ri!* Martouf remarked, a little awed.  
  
*The first world...where my kind arrived so long ago...and enslaved your kind...* Lantash sighed. "But so much history has happened here. I would very much like to see more of this world one day,* he mused.  
  
"I sometimes walk along this path when I need to think, or just to be alone," Sam explained.  
  
She took them through a small forest, and up to nearer the top of the mountain. They walked in silence until they reached the spot Sam wanted to take them to. Eventually, she stopped and looked at the view out over Colorado Springs, far below them.  
  
The sky was illuminated by diffuse light from the city, to some way above it, but seen from up here, most of the sky was dark. She sighed deeply, and looked at the many beautiful stars. It had been far too long since she had walked here this late, and on a night when the weather was so clear, and never had she done so with anyone else.  
  
She stole a quick glance at the man beside her, and wished the situation was different, _wished_ he would wrap his arms around her and kiss her until they were both out of breath. Then they would stand closely together, him with his arms around her, and look at the sky and whisper to each other...  
  
Sam shook herself. What was _wrong_ with her?  
  
"It is very beautiful," Martouf said. "There are few human worlds were there is as advanced a civilization such as here. On most Goa'uld worlds, the cities do not give off much light at all, and especially not this late, when all would be asleep and resting for the next day's hard work. Looking at this...it reminds me of my homeworld, Setona, before the Goa'uld retook it," he sounded a little sad.  
  
"I think I remember...from Jolinar's memories. Your planet...it was somewhat more advanced than Earth, right?"  
  
"I believe so, yes, from what I have seen. No offense meant."  
  
"None taken. I'm sorry about your world." She sighed again. "We can talk here, about _anything_ you want. This place is isolated. I have never met anyone else here, and no one can hear us, or see us."  
  
"Thank you." He was quiet for some time. "It was...difficult to go to Netu...to the place where Rosha and Jolinar suffered so much. And to...to learn what she had to do, to escape..." he admitted, looking pained.  
  
"No kidding!" Sam exclaimed. "I still see that damn place and that _damn_ Bynarr, whenever I close my eyes for more than a few moments! I woke up from several nightmares on the way back, in the teltac, and I can't say I'm thrilled at the thought of going to sleep tonight either!"  
  
"We are both sorry we had to put you through this," Martouf said, looking very apologetic.  
  
She shook her head. "It's not your fault. Yes, I _was_ angry at you for some time, when you wanted me to remember, when all I wanted to do was to forget what happened there! _Angry_ for making me feel guilty for having to tell you something Jolinar had so very much _not_ wanted you to know...for, I guess, betraying her, in some way. I felt...guilty and heartbroken to have to tell you, to cause you any more pain. I'm not angry anymore, though. There _was_ no other choice - for me _or_ her. I had to remember this, and I had to tell you - just as she...had to do what she did, in order to escape." She studied him in the dim light. "Are you angry at her?"  
  
"Jolinar? No, of course not! How could I be?"  
  
"Martouf...all she wanted was to get back to you. She loved you so much! The thought of you and Lantash was the only thing that made her and Rosha survive Netu. She _never_ wanted you to know what happened there or what she had to do. Never wanted to hurt you. She was afraid...afraid that you would love her less."  
  
"I could never do that! I will _always_ love her, we both will! How could she think so little of us?" He sounded frustrated and hurt.  
  
"That's not it! She had just been through so much, _tortured_ , so badly. Bynarr was just the last straw. As I said, she always wanted to protect you against anything that might hurt you. The thought of you not loving her anymore scared her more than anything else. She could not risk it, even if, logically, she knew how much you loved her, and that you would never _stop_ loving her."  
  
Lantash took control. "Samantha, we are _not_ , in any way, angry at her. Only at Bynarr and the pain he caused her. I understand what you say, buy _why_ did she not trust us? That is what truly hurt us. _Why_ did she not at least let us help?" He exclaimed, frustrated.  
  
Sam was quiet for some time. "I believe she just wasn't ready to talk to anyone about _any_ of it. She just wanted to forget it. _All_ of it. She thought she was strong enough to handle it on her own." She frowned. "I'm not so sure she was correct."  
  
"Jolinar was always very independent and headstrong." Lantash shook his head, sadly. "I really wish she would not always have been so stubborn...so hard on herself."  
  
He looked down, a pained expression on his face, and Sam felt sorry for him. "She _did_ trust you. That - and your love, was what kept her going." She caressed his cheek and he looked up, giving her a small smile.  
  
"Thank you for telling us these things. It...helps us."  
  
"It helps me as well to talk about her, and about Netu." Sam shook her head slowly, looking down. "I remember it all so much clearer now..." She took one step closer, looking him in the eyes. She now stood so near him she could feel the heat from him. "Including the deep joy she and Rosha felt when they were _finally_ reunited with the two of you." She suddenly embraced him, leaning against him.  
  
Lantash smiled, feeling better at the memory of that reunion, even if Jolinar and Rosha's road to recovery had been long after that. At least their beloveds had been returned to them, then. "Truly, it was wonderful to have them back." He closed his eyes, feeling soothed, _comforted_ , by Sam's embrace. He threw his arms around her as well, holding her to him.  
  
Sam hugged him even closer, desperate for the comfort. She suddenly felt a shiver run down her back, at the feeling of his warm body against hers. She permitted herself a deep breath, smelling his scent, which immediately triggered memories from Jolinar.  
  
With some difficulty, she pushed the memories aside. This was _not_ the right time for this, not with all three of them being so devastated by Netu. She closed her eyes again and allowed herself to draw strength from his nearness.  
  
They stood like that for a long time, before walking back, slowly. They did not speak, but walked beside each other in companionable silence. After a little while, he took her hand, and she gratefully accepted the gesture.  
  
\-----  
The quarters Martouf and Lantash had been assigned were not far from Sam's, so he had offered to walk with her back to hers, first. Neither Martouf/Lantash, nor Sam, really wanted to be alone, and waited as long as possible before saying goodnight, and end the evening.  
  
When they reached her door, she looked ruefully at it.  
  
"You are concerned that bad dreams await you?" Martouf asked.  
  
She nodded tiredly. "Yes."  
  
"Then, if I may be so forward, is there a...sofa or divan, or something like that in your quarters?"  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"In that case, Lantash and I offer to sleep there. If... _either_ of us...have nightmares, the other is close by, and can awaken the one suffering. Talking for a while in such a situation usually alleviates the worst effects, and the proximity of the other might in itself help some."  
  
Sam looked at him for a moment, trying to determine if he was coming on to her. She did not think he was. She admitted to herself she might normally appreciate it, but not right now. She was just too emotionally unbalanced at the moment, and she suspected that so was he. It would probably not be a good idea for either of them, if anything besides sleeping happened tonight.  
  
He had a very concerned, honest expression, and she knew him well enough - or Jolinar did - to know that he had meant just what he said, and nothing else.  
  
She smiled at him, again being struck by his kindness and thoughtfulness. "Yes. I...think I would like that."  
  
He nodded. "I will fetch the few things I have in the room assigned to me, and join you in yours in a few moments."  
  
\-----  
Martouf and Lantash were sleeping on the fairly large sofa Sam had in her quarters, with a blanket wrapped around them. Suddenly, a scream awoke them, and it only took them a few moments to remember where they were. In the dim light from the night light, they saw Sam was sitting up in her bed, looking scared.  
  
"Samantha!" Martouf hurried out of bed and to her.  
  
He sat down on the bed beside her, and she immediately threw her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. She sat like that for several moments, clinging to him as if her life depended on it, before she began to speak in a low, broken voice.  
  
"It...it was Bynarr. In my dream. I had just been sent to Netu...I mean, _Jolinar_ had been sent there. He...he _tortured_ her, with the ribbon device. Tortured her...so badly. I...I was lying on the ground.... _she_ was lying on the ground... _exhausted_...relieved...the worst was over...for now anyway. Rosha was unconscious, thank god. Then..." a small sob escaped her.  
  
Martouf placed a light kiss on her hair. "Shh, you are safe here, Samantha..."  
  
Sam hid her face in the crook of Martouf's neck, then continued, her voice even lower. "Bynarr...he apparently decided...well he found he...he wanted her. Not a lot of...of beautiful women there, I guess...or maybe...maybe it was just another cruelty from his side. To break her...but he...he raped her."  
  
Martouf closed his eyes, pained at hearing about the torture and other horrible things that had happened to his mates, and deeply distressed at Sam having to relive the memories. He gave Lantash control.  
  
Lantash gently caressed her down the back, soothing her, then dropped a kiss to her hair. "I...almost regret Bynarr is dead, since it deprives me of the, ah, _opportunity_ to kill him." His voice was calm, but there was a barely suppressed fury in it.  
  
"I know you would have killed him, and I can...understand. So would I. At least he's dead. That helps to know...some, at least." Sam sniffled.  
  
They sat like that for a long time, holding on to each other, until Sam stopped crying, and all of them had calmed down enough that they were able to go to sleep again.  
   
\-----  
Sam woke up to the sound of someone whimpering. She realised quickly it was Martouf and/or Lantash, who was having a bad dream.  
  
She stood and walked to the sofa, sitting softly down on it and touching him gently. "Martouf? Lantash?"  
  
He awoke, and looked at her for a moment, confused. "Samantha. Thank you for waking me up," Lantash said. "I was having a bad dream - and we were sharing it. I have awoken Martouf as well, now."  
  
Sam studied him for a moment, as much as she could in the low light. He looked tired and drawn. _Pained_. "Are you all right?" She asked, concerned.  
  
Lantash was quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath and admitted, "No, but we will be. _Eventually_."  
  
Sam felt very sorry for them. For Lantash to admit to vulnerability like _this_ , meant he and Martouf must be hurting a lot.  
  
It also meant they trusted her completely, and that gave her a warm feeling.  
  
She pulled him to her, and held her cheek to his, while she slowly let her hand run down his back, again and again, comforting him as he had done for her. She felt him slowly relax in her arms, and lean into the caress.  
  
After some time, she pulled back and looked at him. His cheeks were a little wet, confirming her suspicions that he had cried, silently, while she held him. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
"Lantash, Martouf. I _promise_ you, I will be here for you. _Whenever_ you need me. We'll get through this. _Together_."  
  
He nodded, smiling a little to her. "Thank you, Samantha. Know that we will be there for you, as well. Always."  
  
Without another word, they crawled into bed together, and he pulled her close, drawing the blanket over them.  
  
Slowly, the tension left their bodies, and they relaxed, and slept. Soundly.  
  
\-----  
When they awoke the next morning, they all felt much better.  
  
They took turns showering and getting ready. Sam was worried it would feel awkward, sharing close quarters like this, but they felt surprisingly comfortable around each other. Having spent much of the night talking and confiding in each other, had served to bring them much closer together, much faster than otherwise.  
  
"Do you have time to eat breakfast with me before you go back?" Sam asked.  
  
"I would very much enjoy having breakfast with you, Samantha."  
  
Sam smiled happily. "Great!" She looked at the clock. It was already later than she usually got up, but she had nothing she needed to do today, as her team was on stand down. "Come - if we're lucky, there's still some waffles or maybe pancakes left!"  
  
They hurried to the mess hall, and found the room only a quarter full. It was after normal breakfast time, but not yet lunch time. Luckily, there were still some food left, and they filled their trays before sitting down in a corner, some distance away from anyone else.  
  
Sam observed as Martouf tentatively ate a piece of waffle with maple syrup.  
  
"Do you like it?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, though it is somewhat sweet. We do eat something similar, but usually as dessert." He grinned. "Lantash is complaining that it is sugary and unhealthy, but I know that he secretly likes it as much as I do." He winced a little, as Lantash 'yelled' at him.  
  
Sam smiled. "Good...and is Lantash denying it? Tell him it's no use. I remember that time on Noctana, when he ate a _whole_ blueberry pie!"  
  
Martouf laughed. "Very true...Jolinar was _not_ happy!"  
  
"No...she most certainly was not." Sam sighed. "You know, why don't we get you some berries for that waffle? I often eat them with that, and it offsets the sweetness of the syrup nicely. Just a moment..."  
  
"Of course, Samantha." His gaze followed her, as she went to fetch the berries.  
  
Sam went to the counter, to pick up a bowl of the fruit salad, she had noticed earlier. Pleased, she found that some of them contained many blueberries, raspberries, and strawberries. She chose the one that had the most berries, and quickly returned to their table.  
  
"Now - try it with these." Sam said, deftly picking the berries from the rest of the fruit, and putting them on Martouf's waffle.  
  
He cut off a piece of the waffle, and made sure to stack some of the berries on it, then carefully shoveled it into his mouth and ate it, slowly.  
  
He nodded at her, smiling. "The flavours do go very well together. Thank you."  
  
They ate the rest of their food, talking and laughing and generally enjoying each others company.  
  
Too soon it was time for Martouf and Lantash to return to the Tok'ra tunnels.  
  
\-----  
"It's really too bad you have to leave already. I'd really love to get to show you some of the places around here," Sam said, as they walked to the elevator.  
  
Martouf nodded. "That would be most agreeable to Lantash and I, but unfortunately, I have to return to my base. I have postponed my debriefing as long as I can. The Council will be waiting for my report."  
  
"I understand. Will you come back soon? And bring me some information about my dad. I know they said he'll be fine, but..." She suddenly looked worried.  
  
"I will. Do not worry. Jacob and Selmak will soon be well again, he assured her.  
  
Sam pushed the button that would take them to the gate-level. "Thanks." She smiled, a little sheepishly. "I'm grateful for...yesterday...and tonight. If you had not been there for me, I don't know what I'd done."  
  
"I understand. As are we. The pain has dulled considerably, thanks to you."  
  
They were silent for the rest of the elevator ride, then, just as they were about to reach the right floor, Sam threw her arms around Martouf and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"I'll look forward to seeing you again - and remember to say hello to my dad for me, will you?"  
  
"Of course, Samantha." Martouf smiled, pleased - and surprised - by the embrace. "And I actually hope to return later _today_ , if the Council agrees with my request for some personal time off...and if your Stargate Command will my visit, of course."  
  
Sam let go of him as the elevator doors opened. "After Netu the Council most certainly should! As for the SGC, I'll talk to them. I'm sure it won't be a problem." She smiled, happy he would probably be back very soon.  
  
They walked towards the control room, in order to ask to for the connection to be made to the Tok'ra base Martouf and Lantash were currently staying on.  
  
"I am fairly certain the Council will allow us to take time off for personal reasons. As I told you before, Lantash and I have taken no vacation at all for several years."  
  
Sam nodded. "Okay."  
  
They had reached the control room, and Sam told the gate technician on duty to dial the glyphs Martouf gave him.  
  
She then walked Martouf/Lantash to the gate room, where the Stargate activated just as they entered the room.  
  
Martouf bowed his head in greeting. "Until we see each other again."  
  
"Be safe." Sam watched him walk up to the event horizon and disappear through it, before she sighed and turned to go take care of anything in her lab that might need her attention.  
  
Afterwards, she would talk to General Hammond about getting some ID for Martouf and Lantash. Since SG-1 was on stand-down for the whole week, she would have time to show Martouf/Lantash around a little, and she looked forward to doing so.  
  
\-----  
It was late afternoon, when Martouf/Lantash stepped out from the Stargate at the SGC.  
  
"Martouf, Lantash..." Sam smiled at them. "Welcome back."  
  
"Samantha..." Martouf inclined his head to her, smiling.  
  
"So, they let you go. How long are you staying?"  
  
"A week, if it's not a problem."  
  
"It's not. I talked to the General. They're making you some ID. It should be ready for pick up tomorrow morning, then you'll be allowed to leave this place."  
  
"I shall look forward to it." He smiled again. "I bring greetings from your father. He's already much better, and insists he doesn't need to rest, but the healer is making him take it easy for at least three more days."  
  
Sam laughed. "Sounds like him. I'm glad he's doing better."  
  
Martouf nodded. "As am I. He said to tell you he hasn't forgotten about the vacation you talked about taking together, but that he has a short mission he needs to do first."  
  
"A _mission_? So soon after he almost died!" Sam exclaimed, shaking her head.  
  
"Do not be alarmed. It is neither hard nor dangerous. Selmak's previous host, Saroosh, was an elder on the council in the village she came from. They valued her input greatly, and whenever possible, she visited for a few days during their yearly syllogos... _meeting_ of the village Council. After Jacob became Selmak's host, they asked that they continue this tradition."  
  
Sam giggled at the thought. "Really? I'd _love_ to see that!"  
  
"I'm afraid they would probably not allow it. It's a special honour, which outsiders are normally not invited to."  
  
"Oh, well." Sam shrugged. "I'd probably quickly get bored anyway. Come, let's go dump your stuff in your quarters, and then get something to eat. Are you hungry?"  
  
"I am, actually. I have had nothing to eat since I left here."  
  
"Really? That was almost 7 hours ago!"  
  
"I needed to finish my report before I could leave, so..." He shrugged.  
  
"So you decided to skip lunch in order to get back here today." Sam smiled. "I appreciate it. Thanks." She looked thoughtful. "You know, why don't we order pizza? Do you like that?"  
  
"I do not believe I have tried it - or heard of it."  
  
"Oh, you need to try pizza! I'll order two with different toppings, then you can see which one you like best!"  
  
\-----   
Martouf and Lantash had both liked the pizza Sam had ordered. She had gotten them some soft drinks as well - regular cola and diet cola. Lantash had informed her the diet cola was even unhealthier than the regular one, but he _had_ admitted to liking the regular one.  
  
"What would you like to do now?" Sam asked, when they had thrown out the empty pizza boxes. "It's only a little after 7 PM, so it's too early to go to sleep, even if I'll admit I'm still a bit tired."  
  
"Um, what do you usually do in the evenings? Lantash and I would like to learn more about the Tau'ri - and get to know you better."  
  
Sam smiled, a little embarrassed. "To be honest, I'm not a good example for that. More often than not, I just stay here on the base and work on some project until it's time to go to bed. What about you? I know very little about what you do for relaxation among the Tok'ra. The only thing I remember from Jolinar, is that you sometimes play games."  
  
Martouf nodded, thinking about what to tell her. "We do. There are several types of games that we enjoy, with greater or smaller number of participants - even some which can be played between just host and symbiote. Sometimes, we spend the evening with friends, playing games, or just talking - usually drinking sweet or herbal tea, though sometimes we drink wine or other types of alcohol. There are also some who like to draw, paint, or write. We have a few regular celebrations, and during periods of lower activity, and when we have the time to do so, the whole base will sometimes have parties, as well."  
  
"Really? You guys always seems so serious! It's hard to believe that you actually have time for social lives, but I guess it makes sense. You've _got_ to invite me to one of those parties."  
  
"Gladly, Samantha." He smiled at her, pleased she was interested. "Lantash and I have opted to spend much of our spare time alone, after Jolinar died. When she and Rosha lived, we preferred being with them, of course, as well as with our common friends."  
  
"I understand. Well, much of what you do is the same here - though many people watch a _lot_ of television here."  
  
"We have seen this television of yours. Teal'c introduced it to us, actually. He seems very fond of many...movies, as he calls them. Especially something called 'Star Wars'.  
  
Sam laughed. "Teal'c showed you? Yeah, he really loves that one! I don't know _how_ many times he's watched it! Well, would you like to watch a movie?"  
  
"Can we do so here in your quarters?" Martouf wondered.  
  
"Yes, on my television. I don't have a lot of movies here, though. I almost never watch television, except for at home."  
  
"It does not matter which one. It will be an interesting experience, and educational as well. Like I said, we wish to learn about the Tau'ri."  
  
Sam grinned. "Okay, I'm just not sure the movies I have here will teach you anything advantageously about us!"  
  
"I am sure, whichever one you choose will be interesting."  
  
Sam walked up to the small shelf beside the television, and started looking through the video cassettes. Most were action movies, partially because she found them oddly relaxing after a mission, and partially because this were movies she sometimes watched with her team mates, and action movies were somehow well suited for team night.  
  
She was very unsure what kind of movie Martouf and Lantash would enjoy. 'Apollo 13', perhaps? No, probably not. They would just comment on primitive Tau'ri technology. 'Armageddon', she decided against for the same reason.  
  
She considered 'Top Gun' very briefly, then decided it would probably not be entertaining for someone who had never even _seen_ an Earth fighter jet. Same for 'Flight of the Intruder', just even more so. She sighed as she glanced over the choices. What would an alien like? Or even understand, without a _lot_ of explanation? 'Air Force One'? No. 'Clear and Present Danger'? Probably not. Dune? _Definitely_ not, and the same was the case with 'Back to the Future'.  
  
A few minutes later, she picked the first of the 'Die Hard' movies out of desperation, deciding it would be as good as any.  
  
"Okay, we can try this one. Just ask me if something is confusing to you. Would you like something to snack on? There's more coke as well - and I think I've got a bottle of red wine somewhere, actually."  
  
"What do you mean, 'snack on'?"  
  
"Ah, um, it just means light food - uh, cookies, potato chips, popcorn, peanuts...things like that."  
  
"I understand, that tradition exists among the Tok'ra as well. Neither Lantash, nor I are hungry right now, but perhaps...something that goes well with wine?" He smiled at her.  
  
"I think I have some crackers, and perhaps some cheese..." Sam opened the small refrigerator she had in her room. "Yup, I've got some cheese."  
  
She quickly put the cheese and the crackers on a plate, and found some glasses, then opened the wine. It was a pretty expensive wine, compared to what she usually drank - Janet had given it to her for her birthday last year, but she had almost forgotten about it.  
  
She popped the video cassette into the video recorder and sat down beside Martouf.  
  
\-----  
"This is...somewhat confusing," Martouf admitted, for maybe the tenth time in the last half hour. "Why would he..."  
  
"Martouf." Sam smiled, somewhat resignedly. "Don't worry about it, okay? Just watch it. The plot isn't really that important in these kind of movies anyway."  
  
"I _really_ don't understand." He shook his head.  
  
*Shut _up_ about that movie and that you don't understand it!* Lantash insisted. *It does not matter. Samantha told us it is - fortunately - not an accurate description of daily life on her planet. However, it still shows us something of her world, and its technology, teaches us about the culture that has formed her and the rest of our allies! At the same time we get to spend time with Samantha, privately, in relaxed surroundings. Besides, why don't you use the time to our advantage, when we are finally in such a uniquely advantageous position?*  
  
*You are correct. I am a fool. I should be attempting to woo Samantha, not antagonize her.* Martouf realised, bashfully.  
  
*She has almost emptied her glass - offer her another one, or try, perhaps to put an arm around her, and see how she reacts?*  
  
*Ah, Lantash...I fear Samantha is getting annoyed with me. Could you please take control for a while?*  
  
*I do not believe so, a little frustrated, perhaps, but not annoyed. Regardless, of course I will take control.*  
  
They switched control, and Lantash immediately took the bottle and turned to Sam.  
  
"Samantha, would you like some more wine?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Lantash. Yes, thank you."  
  
He poured some for her, and then some for himself. "The movie is...educational. Even if it is fictional, it is showing Martouf and I a lot about your society, your cities, and your technology. Thank you for sharing it with us. Also, Martouf and I are enjoying your company very much."  
  
She looked down and blushed a little. "Thanks, Lantash." She looked up again, and directly at him. "I'm happy to get to talk to you some also. Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying spending time with Martouf, but I was wondering why I heard so little from you."  
  
"As you know, I am here as well, even when you talk to Martouf. However, we felt you would, ah, perhaps prefer to spend most of the time with Martouf."  
  
"Why would I prefer that? I was hoping to get to talk to _both_ of you. I hope you don't think I'm still uncomfortable around symbiotes, because of Jolinar, or something silly like that." She frowned, as she sipped her wine.  
  
"Ah, well..." Lantash tried to find something to say, while ignoring Martouf's 'told you so'.  
  
"Well, if _that's_ the case, then I can assure you that's not so."  
  
Lantash nodded, then smiled at her. "That pleases me greatly, my Samantha." He moved a little closer and took the glass from her and put it on the table, before taking her hand. "I would not want you to be uncomfortable in any way."  
  
"I...may be getting a little drunk, but otherwise I'm fine..." She swallowed, looking at him.  
  
He gazed deeply into the eyes, and Sam inhaled sharply at the open desire in his intense, blue-grey eyes. She was very attracted to him, and sitting her beside him, drinking wine and enjoying each others company, was making her very turned on.  
  
They were rarely together like this, and she had already considered several times if she should risk making a move, but she was worried he was still much too affected by what had happened on Netu, and would be offended and maybe even hurt, if she betrayed their friendship by coming on to him.  
  
However, it was now obvious he was considering the same, and she felt her heart beat faster as Lantash slowly leaned closer, until his mouth was mere inches from hers.  
  
She did not move away, but instead closed the short gap between them, capturing his lips with hers. Pleased, and a little surprised, Lantash embraced her, as he slowly moved his lips over hers.  
  
Sam slid her hands down his back, wishing he was wearing the BDUs he had borrowed on the mission earlier, instead of his Tok'ra uniform, as she could not touch him well through the leather. Instead, she ran her tongue over his lips, and pushed against them. He parted them and she dipped her tongue inside, tangling it with his.  
  
Lantash moaned softly and glided one of his hands down over her shoulders, down her back, to her butt. The other he moved to her side, sliding it up to her breast, which he caressed gently.  
  
She tangled one hand in his hair, running her fingers through it, as she kissed him again and again.  
  
Lantash slipped his hand under her shirt, enjoying the feeling of her soft, naked skin under his fingers. She closed her eyes as he caressed her back, up her side, to her breasts, sliding his hand over her bra.  
  
Wanting more direct contact, he pulled the shirt over her head, and threw it aside, then set to work on her bra. To her surprise, he quickly figured it out, and got it off her.  
  
"My sweet Samantha..." he said, hoarsely, as he leaned in to kiss and suck at first one, then the other breast, making sure to give the other attention as well, caressing it with his hand. Soon her nipples hardened under his ministrations, and she moaned loudly.  
  
Gliding her hands down his back again, she remembered his belt was closed on the back, and she found the clasp, fumbling with it until she got it open.  
  
"Yes..." She exclaimed, triumphantly, and began pulling at his leather vest, desperately trying to get it off him.  
  
He realised the fastenings of his clothing was very alien to her. "I will...be happy to show you how to open our uniforms. Some _other_ time." He gave her a mischievous smile and quickly got up, stripping in a few moments.  
  
Lantash clearly did not mind her looking, and Sam gazed at him, appreciatively. She slowly looked him over, from his face, down to his feet, and back up to his face again, taking note of his naturally thin, but strong body, his lightly haired chest, and his rapidly hardening, already impressive, erection. She licked her lips. "Very nice."  
  
"I am pleased you like what you see." Lantash smirked. "Now, if I may say, you are quite overdressed."  
  
"So I am." Sam pushed any shyness aside, and began undressing, standing up as she removed her clothing. It took her little time, and soon she was as naked as he was.  
  
He looked at her with open desire, clearly admiring her body. "Samantha...you are _beautiful_."  
  
She began to feel a little self-conscious, standing naked under his gaze like this, but Lantash apparently noticed, and stepped up to her, pulling her to him before she could become uncomfortable. He kissed her deeply, passionately, making her forget everything else. When he finally let go she was dizzy, both from lack of air and from the intensity of the kiss.  
  
Lantash gave control to Martouf, who immediately kissed Sam again, running his hands down her back, to her ass, squeezing gently and pressing himself to her. Sam rubbed against his hard erection, making him gasp and pull her in the direction of her bed.  
  
Martouf quickly pulled the covers aside and Sam sat down, smirking as she cupped his hard shaft with her hand, and began to massage it. He groaned and swayed lightly towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Sam continued fondling his shaft, moving her hand in a pumping motion, whilst using her other hand to cup his balls, caressing them. He moaned deeply and bucked against her hand.  
  
"Like what I'm doing?" Sam smirked.  
  
"Yes! Sweet.... _Samantha_!" He thrust against her again.  
  
"Good...then what about _this_?" She leaned forward with a mischievous glint in her eyes and placed a kiss on the tip of his cock. "Very nice... _big_ and hard...I really need it inside me, _soon_..." She looked up at him and winked, then licked down the length of his shaft, then back to the top, before she wrapped her lips around it and sucked, gently at first, as she began to take him inside her mouth.  
  
Martouf's breathing became heavier, and he ran his fingers through her hair, tugging at it.  
  
Sam was by now getting very horny, but she wanted to tease him for just a _little_ longer. She slipped a hand between her legs and began touching herself, while she continued pleasuring Martouf.  
  
He gasped and closed his eyes, desperately trying to control himself. "Samantha, _stop_..." He trust forward again, helplessly. "I... _we_...don't want to come...like this. Not...not the first time..." he stuttered.  
  
Sam twirled her tongue around his cock one more time before she let go, giving it a wet kiss. She looked up at him, enjoying his strained expression. "So...you don't enjoy what I've been doing?" She pouted in mock indignation.  
  
Martouf's eyes flashed as Lantash took over. "My _naughty_ Samantha...you _know_ we enjoyed it...I ought to punish you..." he said, hoarsely, as he joined her on the bed and pushed her down in the blankets, pinning her under him. "Perhaps we shall see...how much pleasure you can take...before you beg...to be allowed to come?" he said, interrupting his words with kisses.  
  
Sam began to giggle, but her laughter ended in a gasp, and then a deep moan, as Lantash pushed a finger inside her, and placed his thumb on her clit, beginning to rub it. She pushed herself against him, as he added another finger and continued pleasuring her. He slowly trailed kissed down from her mouth to her collarbone, then further on to her breasts. He focused on one of them, kissing and sucking the nipple until it became a hard point, then moved to the other, repeating the action.  
  
When he was satisfied her nipples were hard enough, he continued down to her stomach, and further down, kissing and licking his way. He finally reached his target, flicking his tongue over her clit, while dipping his fingers into her, enjoying how very wet and tight she was.  
  
Sam arched her body towards him, tangling her hands in his hair and pushing him closer. She closed her eyes and bucked against his mouth, as he took the hint and sucked harder on her sensitive spot. Sensing she was close to coming, he looked up at her, his eyes dark with desire. He now only used his fingers to keep stimulating her, keeping it _just_ below what she needed to come.  
  
She moaned. "Lantash...I...I need to come... So close...please...I need to...need to feel you inside me...I..." She begged, whimpering.  
  
Lantash groaned and gave in, spreading her labia and pushing into her, hard. They both gasped from the intense sensation, and he lay down on her, kissing her thoroughly before he began to move.  
  
He thrust deeply, but slowly at first. Sam enjoyed the wonderful feeling of being completely filled, and was again approaching orgasm as he began moving. The sensations were overwhelming, but she needed just a _little_ more stimulation. Getting frustrated with his slow, deliberate movements, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him to her with each thrust, and trying to get him to take her harder, _faster_ , like she wanted, needed him to.  
  
However, he kept up the slow pace, and only increased his speed a little bit. He kissed her again, before pressing his mouth to the side of her neck, finding a sensitive point there, sucking at it. Sam bucked against him, and he rammed into her hard a few times. She cried out, and her body tensed, as an intense orgasm hit her.  
  
Lantash gasped and held himself very still, trying desperately not to come yet. He wanted to prolong this, their first mating, but he was not sure he could. Sam's pussy was so warm, wet, and so very tight, and right now it was almost massaging his shaft. At the same time, Martouf was _begging_ him to ride her, ride her _hard_ , and to bring them both to a shattering climax.  
  
Sam was coming down from her high, and pulled him closer to her, wanting as much contact as possible. Suddenly, she had a memory flash from Jolinar, and she acted on it immediately, finding the places on his neck where she could best stimulate Lantash, massaging him gently, but firmly. Her other hand she squeezed between them, to caress his chest and his nipples, and the dual stimulation soon made him groan deeply and thrust into her, hard.  
  
His eyes flashed from the intense feelings he was experiencing, and he started rocking harder and faster into her. Sam gasped, still sensitive from her strong orgasm, and felt herself beginning to react again. He continued riding her, changing the angle and rhythm a little, and she soon was soon rapidly approaching climax again. She kept up the caresses on his neck and his chest, and coupled with the feeling of her pussy enveloping his cock, Lantash felt his control slip, and he was soon too close to coming to care about anything else. He pounded into her a few more times, before he cried out as he spilled his seed inside her. Seconds later, Sam moaned loudly and writhed under him, as she had another powerful orgasm.  
  
It was several minutes before he was able to pull himself together enough to kiss her and roll off her, pulling her to him and snuggling closely. "My lovely, _wonderful_ Samantha. We look forward to spending this week with you, learning about your world, and about you, but especially learning about all the ways we can pleasure you."  
  
She blushed, happy she had her back to him right now. "That sounds wonderful, Lantash." She turned in his arms, and kissed him, deeply. "I very much look forward to that - and to getting to know you and Martouf better, in _every_ way."  
  
Sam gave him another kiss before cuddling up to him again. It did not take long before they all fell asleep - and this time none of them had bad dreams.  
  
  
THE END.


End file.
